Date Night
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: On Valentines Day, Jerome treats Mara with a surprise.


Mara smiled in boredom from Amber's talk about her 'new hot date' and how wearing red was the best impression a girl could make on that very special day.

It was Valentines Day and Mara Jaffray was stuck at home, she wasn't complaining, but she was dead tired from having to listen to Amber's non-stop rant about how she couldn't decide what shoes to wear, "Amber, pick any. You'll look pretty in either pair." Mara sighed.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Shoes are important, Mara."

"Oh, of course," Mara muttered, slouching down on her bed with a book in her hands.

Amber placed her hands on her hips, "I don't see you making any effort to get ready. Aren't you going anywhere nice tonight?" she glared.

Mara shrugged helplessly, "Jerome isn't really the one to make a huge fuss of such days. We'll probably watch some tv or something." she yawned as she flipped the page over.

Walking forward, Amber snatched the book from Mara and narrowed her eyes to the title, "You're reading, Dracula? Mara! This isn't even a love story, if you're not going to go, the least you could do is not read some gothic boring book. You're not Patrica- wait, even she's going out with Eddie today." Amber snapped, nose scrunched in the air. "I'm going to go to Jerome right now and hopefully throwing this book at his head will give him some sense on showing him how important this day is."

Mara shot up after her, "Amber, wait up. I'm fine, we're still going to hang out with each. What's the big deal?" she asked.

She let out a loud sigh, "Mara, Mara, Mara. It's Valentines Day; that's a big deal, sweety."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Amber, it's fine if I'm going to stay in. Besides, I've got no plans and got no clothes and I'm fine with it." heading back to their bedroom. "Can I have my book back now?"

"No!" And with that Amber stormed off to sort out Jerome.

Not bothering to knock Jerome's and Alfie's door, she flung it wide open, "Jerome, what's your problem?"

Shocked, he jumped around with a towel around his waist, "My problem! Get out, Blondie!" yelled Jerome.

She shooked her head, "No I will not leave this room." she replied, not the least bothered about Jerome's appearance.

He let out a curse and glared at her, "I swear..." he whispered angrily. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Oh yeah, I want to you to go and take Mara on a date." she replied as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"It's Valentines Day, that's why." she sighed as if it was the most obvious thing.

He shook his head, "So?" Gesturing her to turn around, so he could get changed.

"Because it's the day where people should feel loved."

Jerome shrugged as he pushed down a plain white t-shirt through his head, "I do love Mara, so she is loved. Isn't that enough?"

Amber felt like banging her head against the wall, were all boys this dumb? "Jerome, you know what I mean, stop beating around the bush and take her out somewhere romantic."

Fully dressed and fully annoyed, he walked towards her and opened the door, "Bye, Blondie."

Amber marched out,"You're impossible." she groaned.

Jerome closed the door and smiled confusedly, _do girls really love this day? _Then his mind went towards Mara and he wondered if she also thought the same as Amber did. He grabbed his phone and tapped away.

In the girls corridor, Mara's phone beeped,

_Get ready &amp; meet me by the schools gate by 8.  
Love you._

Mara's mood quickly lightened up and her face warmed up. He could say anything and it would still make Mara smile. She quickly replied back, hoping she also made his feel the same way she did.

Amber walked back into their room and flopped down to her bed. Immediately, Mara became suspicious, "Jerome just texted me saying I should meet him outside...did you ask him to do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "As if. He's so rude. He wouldn't even listen to a thing I said and he kicked me out of his room."

Mara nodded, "Oh, right...sorry about that and yeah, Jerome can be a bit mean sometimes..."

"A 'bit' mean, that sounds more of an understatement. So what are you going to wear?" she asked, changing the topic.

Mara's eyebrows scrunched, "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Am I the only clever one here? You said you had no clothes, I have this perfect dress for you to wear, plus it's your size," she squealed with excitement as she took it out of her wardrobe. It was a long ruby red dress with pleats in the middle.

Mara shook her head in amazement, Amber had the best clothes, "I can't take that, it's too much."

"I still haven't chosen which shoes to wear tonight, your boyfriend shouted at me and now you are rejecting my dress. The least you can do is shut up and accept it. Please."

Slowly, Mara finally nodded.

Jerome was already changed, still wearing his white t-shirt, he shrugged on a black leather jacket and gelled his hair to the side. He was leaning against the brick wall outside the gates, with a burning cigarette in his hand, a bad habit which he really hated, but an addiction was an addiction, they all had side effects and he knew it. Unlike his unhealthy addiction of wanting to be with Mara 24/7. She was so young and innocent and he loved her. He really did. He would do anything for her and the thought of losing Mara would sicken him.

Thanks to Amber, he could show Mara that he'd be ready to put down anything for her. Just a few minutes ago he thought not much of 14th of February, yet there he was, well dressed and ready to meet Mara just to make her happy and that was how he always wanted her; in happiness.

"Jerome?" her voiced called out and he stepped forward, dumping his ciggy in the bin.

His blue eyes glowed, "You're beautiful." he whispered, holding her hands.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip, "I love overdressed." she said.

Jerome shook his head, "No," he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, "You're beautiful." he repeated earnestly.

Mara couldn't stop from smiling, "Thank you." she looked at his hand and he was holding a bag. "What's in there."

He simply smirked, "You'll see."

"Why did you want to meet out here?" she asked, interlocking her fingers with his as they walked.

"I like your company and a date needs two people." he replied.

She smiled again, "I like your company too." Mara admitted, "Where are we going?"

Jerome laughed, "Well, first I was thinking of a restaurant, but everyone thinks of that. So, I remembered a few days back how there were flyers going around about some outdoor cinema on today, why not go there?"

Mara nodded, "But what's in the bag?" she pointed.

"Blankets," he tugged on her hand and pulled her quicker as they walked to the nearby park where the event was being held. A large screen was standing in the centre of the grass field and there were many people already sat down, waiting for the film to start.

They reached a spot where Jerome thought it was worthy of them to sit on and pulled out one of the several blankets towards the ground for them to rest on. "Do you know what we're going to be watching? Mara asked as she kneeled by Jerome.

"It's called The Apartment, don't worry though, it's mainly a comedy." he chuckled.

The audience laughed and it was a great experience for everyone; enjoying a black and white film outdoors together. The weather was just fine, sometimes a light breath of wind would come by, but it was nothing too much.

Mara loved every second of it. She was automatically sucked into the plot of the movie, it was brilliant. Though, she kept on noticing the small glances Jerome would make towards her, or the traces of circles he would make up thigh, or even the surprise, quick kisses he would give. Everything was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

She even managed to surprise him, even though it was probably just for a moment, but a moment which she captured with her heart when she whispered those three beautiful words, which tickled his ear. The two hours went by quick and everyone enjoyed watching the film. By the end of the film, Jerome was sitting up, legs stretched out, with Mara laying on her side and head resting in his lap.

Smiling, Jerome held out of his hands for her to hold as she stood up. "Thank you, Jerome. You're the best boyfriend ever." She said as she hugged him tightly.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "And you're the best girlfriend ever." he mimicked with a grin.

They both walked back to the house.

Happy and so in love.

* * *

**I wrote this for ****under an hour because I forgot it was Valentine's Day, but I needed to do this for Jara. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**x**


End file.
